Paw Patrol and the trip on the Titanic
by Atlandis
Summary: The Paw Patrol is invited to participate in the maiden voyage of the Titanic, a journey that will change their lives forever. Attention: this is a tragic story, don't read it if you don't like.
1. A SPECIAL INVITATION

**Hello everyone. I'm Atlandis and I'm new. I'm a fan of Paw Patrol and I decided to write a story. I state that I'm not english so if you find some mistakes do not blame and do not judge, I tried to do my best and I hope that if there are some mistakes they are not serious. In this story the Paw Patrol will participate in the maiden voyage of the Titanic. I set the story in 2012 and not in 1912. I also made some slight changes to the dynamics of the sinking but most of what I write is based on historical facts and also passengers who have entered have really existed. This is my first story so please do not write bad comments. I also took some scenes from the film "Titanic" of James Cameron but most of the work is my idea. I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Thank you all**

 _Good morning by our staff, welcome to news of 8:00 a.m. of 2 April 2012._

 _Let's start with the first news: after three years of work and a cost of $ 280 million the ocean liner RMS Titanic, the pride of the White Star Line, was launched this morning in the port of Belfast, in England, in front of 100.000 people. The big ship will face several days of sea trials, after it which will be conducted at Southampton to complement the decor of its interiors. The maiden voyage is scheduled for April 10, the ship will set sail from the port of Southampton to New York._

 _The managing director of the White Star, Joseph Bruce Ismay, said that the Titanic is a jewel of modern mechanics and is destined for a long and glorious service in the routes of the Atlantic._

 _From this moment the Titanic is the largest ship, luxurious and safe that was ever built by man._

 **Three days later**

It was a day like many others at Adventure Bay, the sun was shining in the blue sky of a warm spring morning.

In recent months, many things had changed in the Paw Patrol: Chase and Skye finally became a couple and soon they would become parents, Skye in fact had discovered a week ago that she is pregnant. It was a fantastic news for them and for the whole team. Rocky was slowly overcoming his fear of water, Marshall was in love with Everest and Everest was in love with him but neither of them wanted to confess to each other their feelings. Even Ryder and Katie were considered a couple since Ryder had given to her a silver necklace engraved with the initials of their names, but they always denied.

At that moment Zuma and Skye were playing the final of Pup Pup Boggie while the other pups watched them cheering, well almost all pups. Chase and Marshall were walking out of the lookout.

"Marshall, why did you ask me to go with you? Is there something wrong?" asked Chase worried.

Marshall wanted to confess to Chase that he was in love with Everest and wanted some advice from him, after all they were inseparable friends and would do anything for each other, but despite this the Dalmatian had a little fear.

"No ... there is nothing wrong ... I just wanted to get some fresh air..." said Marshall, laughing nervously.

"You've always been a bad liar you know?" Chase said, laughing "Come on, I'm your best friend, you know that you can trust me. So, what is bothering you?"

"Well ... I ..." Marshall was starting to sweat "I ... I ... I think I love Everest" he finally said, blushing. Marshall looked up to see the reaction of the German shepherd.

"Well, it was something that I already knew" Chase said quietly.

"You knew?!" Marshall asked in disbelief.

"Of course, whenever Everest approaches you, you start to blush and involving so strange" said Chase.

"Just as you acted when you were close to Skye?" asked Marshall, making Chase blush

"In fact I behaved myself like you" he admitted

"What do you think I should do?" Asked Marshall.

"I think you have to tell her" said Chase

"And if she does not feel the same for me?"

"You will never know unless you ask her. I was afraid to confess my feelings to Skye too, but I finally found the courage to tell her and now we're together, I bet the same will happen to you"

"Ok, I'll tell her ..."

"That's the spirit" said Chase.

"I'll tell her when I'm ready" Marshall concluded. Chase roll his eyes.

Finished speaking, Chase and Marshall returned in the lookout

"So, who won?" asked Marshall.

"Zuma. In recent weeks he has become a true champion" said Skye.

"But I have to recognize that you are also really good Skye" said Zuma

"Oh, maybe next time, the important thing is not to win but have fun" said Skye.

In that time Ryder went down with the elevator "Hello pups"

"Good morning Ryder" they answered.

"Mayor Goodway said that she had an important news to give me, in this moment she's heading here"

"Really? What is it?" asked Rubble.

"I don't know, she said it is a surprise" said Ryder. "I'm going out, the mayor should arrive soon"

Ryder was waiting and within minutes the mayor came "Hello Ryder"

"Good morning mayor Goodway, then what is the surprise that you wanted to talk about?" he asked curiously.

"As the mayor of Adventure Bay I'm honored to say that the city is very proud of you and your pups. Every day you help to solve emergencies involving our beloved city and so we decided to reward you" the mayor opened the bag and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Ryder

"What is it?" asked Ryder puzzled

"It is a gift, a token of gratitude from all of us. The board of the city contacted the shipping company White Star that allowed me to talk personally with the administrator of the company" she said with pride but seeing that Ryder was still confused she continued "In that envelope there is a very important letter. You'll have to read it together with your pups, and also called Katie, this is something that also affects her " said the mayor before walking away but then added "Adventure Bay is proud of you, is the least we can do"

After the mayor had gone Ryder called Katie, telling her to get to the lookout. When the girl arrived Ryder invited her to come in. Then he explained what had said the mayor.

"Wow, it must be something really important" said Rocky.

"Do you think it's a prize?" asked Rubble.

"Please Ryder open the envelope" pleaded Zuma while others agreed.

Ryder opened the envelope, they were all very excited because they knew it had to be something special. As said the mayor inside the envelope was a letter, Ryder took it and began to read aloud

 _Dear Mr. Ryder,_

 _my name is Joseph Bruce Ismay, I am the managing director of White Star Linee, a British company specializing in the cruise industry. The board of the city of Adventure Bay has raised the necessary funds to enable you, your seven pups and a possible friend to participate in the maiden voyage of the RMS TITANIC, the new star of the company. The maiden voyage consists of an ocean crossing from the English port of Southampton to New York City. The departure is scheduled at 12.00 on 10 April. For the duration of the trip you will stay in first class and in this letter you will be referred to yours respective cabins. Please inform our company if you wanted to cancel the trip, in which case the money spent by the city will be reimbursed._

 _With the hope that you will participate in the journey I offer my greetings._

 _J. Bruce Ismay_

 _Director of the White Star Linee_

"Are you serious? We are invited to participate in a cruise in first class?!" asked Zuma wagging his tail.

"This is incredible!" said Rocky.

"Ryder can we accept the invitation?" asked Skye with eyes shining

"Yes can we? I've never been on a cruise" Chase said excited.

Ryder thought for a minute. Actually had to resist to the temptation to jump for joy, even he had never been on a cruise and attend the inaugural trip on the largest ship in the world in first class was an opportunity that no one would have given up. The pups were beginning to be anxious seeing Ryder didn't answer, they believed that he would not agree to undertake this trip.

"Well, this is a unique opportunity in the world ... it would be a shame to waste it" he said. The pus barked and howled with joy.

"I'm very happy for you" Katie said, smiling "I'm sure you will have fun a lot, the first class of the Titanic must be spectacular"

"Well, here it says that I can invite a friend" Ryder said looking at her with a smile.

Katie looked at him with eyes shining "You mean…" she asked, but she was interrupted

"Katie, would you take part in this journey with me and the pups?" Ryder asked, blushing slightly.

Katie hugged him and at that point the face of Ryder had become even more red

"I would be honored to take part in the trip with you"

"Awww" said the pups. At that point Katie left Ryder and she began to blush.

"I suppose we should pack our bags and get ready for the journey" said Ryder still red.

"We must also inform Everest" said Marshall.

"It is true, I bet she will be excited" said Ryder and contacted Everest to give her the great news.


	2. THE TITANIC

**I'm back. here is the second chapter of my story. thanks for your comments, you continue to write what you think of this story. Thank you all**

 **I don't own Paw Patrol**

CHAPTER 2: THE TITANIC

The long-awaited day had finally arrived. Ryder, Katie and the pups had spent the last four days to pack the suitcases, to organize the best clothes to wear on board and to imagine how it must be an experience of this magnitude. They would be aboard the most impressive ship in the world for ten days, they would crossed the vast ocean, most likely they would have known some of the richest and most powerful people in the world who were traveling in first class with them, they would arrive in New York, none of them had never been. In short, everyone thought that this would be a trip that they would never forget.

It was two o'clock in the afternoon of 9 April. Ryder, Katie and the pups seized an airliner to London where they would stay for the night. Then they would take a train that would take them to Southampton. Incredibly, the cost of this operation was included in the special invitation that they had received. At the airport came the Mayor, Mr. Porter with his grandson Alex, Jake, Yumi, Al and Captain Turbot. Before departure they greeted with affection, Alex could not hold back some tears.

"Do good trip and have fun" said the mayor Goodway.

"Sure, see you in New York" said Ryder before entering the airplane.

The trip lasted about ten hours, the plane arrived in London at midnight. Everyone was very tired. They went in the hotel and that they would be housed and there spent the night.

At ten o'clock of the next morning they took a public transport that was heading to Southampton. The trip lasted an hour and twenty minutes. Once in the city at 11.25 they headed for the port. After passing a building they found themself in front of the immense bow of the Titanic.

"Wow" said Zuma.

"It is a really huge ship" said Chase.

"Look how many people" said Skye.

"Wow, I can't believe that we participate in this trip" added Everest.

"Ryder, we should go" said Katie.

"You're right, come on pups, let's go"

Together they left the luggage at the main pier, they would found the suitcases in their respective cabins. As they approached a bridge that led the first-class passengers in the reception room of the bridge D a woman began to speak with an officer of the ship, judging by the clothes she was a passenger in first class

"So is this the ship all define unsinkable?" the woman asked.

"It's unsinkable lady, God himself could not sink this ship" said the officer as he climbed on the runway.

Ryder held out his arm to Katie, she took him and they went up the gangplank. Even the pups began to walk on the walkway to the entrance of the ship. None of them noticed it, but Skye seemed slightly disturbed, she had a strange feeling.

When they entered the ship Ryder spoke with a staff member who was in charge of recording customers. After registration, the group passed two wooden doors that led into the reception room of the bridge D. Everyone gasped. The hall was decorated in the seventeenth century English style, the walls were white lacquered, with lighted windows artificially enriched with iron decorations. Armchairs, tables and chairs were wicker coated in green and in one side of the room was placed a large grand piano. At the center of the large room there was a majestic and luxurious wooden staircase with two ramps, with balustrades decorated with leaves and flowers in bronze. In the central handrail there was a great candlestick with twenty-one lamps. None of them had ever seen anything like this before.

Walking up the grand staircase they noticed that in the top of each ramp were drawn large paintings. They passed the bridges C and B and arrived in the bridge A where there was the last flight of stairs leading to the open deck. In this point of the staircase at the end of the central handrail there was a wonderful bronze cherub while in the wall instead of a painting was a clock set into the wood with rich decorations carved around him. The whole thing was topped by a great glass dome that lit up the entire room.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful" said Skye.

"Well, I have already seen a thing more beautiful about all this" said Chase staring at Skye, who asked "What else can be more beautiful than this staircase?"

"You" said the German shepherd

Skye approached him and kissed him on the cheek "Oh Chase, you're so sweet"

"Ryder, what do you think?" asked Zuma.

Ryder was still admiring the dome as he replied "I think it will be a wonderful trip"

At 12.00 a. the ship whistles came out a loud whistle, a sign that the Titanic was leaving. Ryder, Katie and the pups were on the deck and saw a flood of people who greet the passengers. Suddenly the huge propellers of the Titanic began to turn slowly and the ship began to move. Four tugs helped the giant ocean liner in performing the maneuver that would take her out to sea.

After a few minutes the Titanic was leaving behind Southampton, and so began his journey. Meanwhile Ryder had told the pups their respective cabins, located on deck B:

B-41 Chase and Marshall

B-45 Skye and Everest

B-49 Rocky, Zuma and Rubble

B-50 Ryder and Katie

When Ryder and Katie came in the cabin they were fascinated by its beauty and its grandeur. There was a living room with a fireplace, two bedrooms and a large bathroom. The lounge room was mahogany, lit by several lamps, the bedroom that chose Katie was coated with precious yellow silk, while in Ryder's bedroom was red silk. At the center of the living room was an elegant small table with a little note.

 _Welcome to the Suite B 50, in case of need you can press the green button next to the door to call a waiter who will be at your disposal from 5.00 a.m. to 12.00 p.m. Enjoy your stay._

"Wow!" said Katie "We are in one of the suites of the Titanic! Is not it amazing?"

"It's really fantastic" said Ryder. The two began to unpack the suitcases that had been taken by the staff in their cabin.

Meanwhile the pups had finished putting in place their things and they began to explore the bridge. Continuing in the bridge B they arrived in a restaurant and were greeted by a man

"Good morning pups, welcome to the _A la carte_ restaurant, I'm Peter Gaspar Antonio Luigi Gatti, but you can call me Mr. Gatti" said the man.

"Hello Mr. Gatti" said politely pups.

"Are you in charge of the restaurant?" Asked Rocky.

"Yes sir, here there are the dishes prepared by the best chefs in the world" said Mr. Gatti.

"Mmmm" said Rubble and Everest at the same time, the other pups laughed, they saluted Mr. Gatti and continued their tour.

Meanwhile Ryder and Katie had finished arranging the bags when there was a knock at the door. "Come in" said Ryder. The door opened and entered a tall man with mustache and wearing an expensive suit.

"Hello" said the man "I'm Bruce Ismay, managing director of the company and owner of the Titanic"

"Hello Mr. Ismay, is a pleasure to meet you, we are very grateful for giving us the opportunity to participate in the trip" Ryder said, shaking his hand.

"You do not have to thank me but your mayor and your fellow citizens who organized and paid for your trip"

In that time the pups entered the room "Ryder you can't believe what we saw" said Zuma

"Yes, this ship is fantastic, can't wait to explore the other bridges" added Marshall.

"So you are the pups of Paw Patrol, the pride of Adventure Bay right?" asked Ismay.

"Pups, I want to present Mr. Ismay, it is also thanks to him that we participate in the trip"

"Hello Mr. Ismay" said the pups

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Well, I will not hold you over, I just want to say that for us it will be a pleasure to have you on board, soon we will arrive at Cherbourg, in France, where other passengers will be boarded , so you'll have dinner in a table just for you because of reasons organizational. But by tomorrow evening, you will dine with some of our most illustrious passengers, many of them want to meet you" said Ismay.

"For us it is an honor, thank you, sir" Ismay smiled before closing the door and leave.

After leaving Cherbourg at 19:30 there was dinner. As they ate together they decided not to wear their best clothes now. They went down the staircaise and came into the bridge D, passed the reception hall and entered the large restaurant. It was a very large, illuminated by many lamps and it was decorated in the same style as the reception room with white walls and rectangular windows that gave the feeling of being outdoors. Living room chairs were upholstered in blue leather and on the tables there are some vases with lush flowers. The cutlery was silver, the porcelain plates were hand-painted and the glasses were crystal. Of course for pups were put some bowls, also them of porcelain.

After dinner Ryder, Katie and the pups made their way back into the bridge B. As they approached the staircase, a young woman with a long dress accidentally walked on Katie and Ryder. "Oh no, I'm very sorry" she said "I'm dismayed, I had not seen you, I let myself be distracted by the beauty of the room"

"No problem miss" said Ryder. The woman had to be about 19 years, had brown hair, green eyes and wearing a long dress with shades of blue, yellow and white.

"Forgive me, I have not even presented, my name is Meredith Queen" she said.

"It's a pleasure Meredith, I'm Katie"

"And I'm Ryder, they are my pups"

"Hello" said the pups.

"Ryder? The leader of the Paw Patrol?" Meredith asked.

"Yes" said Ryder.

"Wow, for me it's a great honor to meet you, I really admire your work and I always wanted to meet you. And so they are your pups, they are really adorable" Meredith said kneeling down to pet the pups that take kindly the gesture.

"You are really cute. Excuse me I have to go to dinner, maybe tomorrow we can have breakfast together" Meredith said, referring to Ryder and Katie.

"Of course, for us would be a pleasure" said Katie.

"Well, see you tomorrow, spend a good evening" Meredith said before leaving.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow" they said.

After talking with Meredith they said good night on each other and went to their cabins. All fell asleep quickly, listening to the sound of the waves produced from the hull of the Titanic.


	3. THE SHIP OF DREAMS

**Here is the third chapter of the story. I answer to a question: Marshall and Everest are not in the same room because they didn't confess their feelings. Everest and Skye are the only girls in the team and then I put them in the same room. As always thanks for your comments. Meredith Queen is a character that I invented, but the other passengers present in my story were really existed.**

 **I don't own Paw Patrol**

The next day they all woke up around 8:00 am. A waiter brought pups' breakfast directly to their rooms, he said that this procedure was included in their tickets. After breakfast the pups said that they were going to explore the other decks. Ryder agreed, while he and Katie were heading to the _Café Parisien_ , which was located next to the _A la carte_ restaurant. Ryder and Katie decided to wear something more elegant than their usual clothes. Katie wore a green water dress, while Ryder wore a white shirt with a black jacket and dark blue pants.

They arrived at the _Cafe Parisien_ and they found Meredith waiting for them. She was wearing a summer purple dress with decorations in pink, her skirt came up to her knees, and on her head there was a stylish hat. "Hello, I've been waiting for you" she said.

"Good morning Meredith" they said.

"So, you had a good night?"

"Yes thanks" said Ryder.

"Still I can hardly believe it, I seem to be in a royal palace" said Katie.

"Well, this ship is to be royal. C'mon, let's order breakfast" suggested Meredith

The _Café Parisien_ was decorated to look like a typical Parisian walk, full of true climbing plants and wicker furniture. Over lunch, the three talked about various topics. By the time Katie and Ryder began to weave a bond of friendship with Meredith.

Meanwhile the pups had gone on deck A. After the big staircase of the bow they began to head towards the stern. The first room they visited was the reading room. From the room people accessed through an arch supported by Corinthian columns, inside there were tables and upholstered chairs of alternating dark green to light green. At one side of the room there were large windows that looked out on the promenade deck. There were two shelves filled with books of all kinds.

"Look how many books, this is the perfect place for me" said Rocky.

They passed the reading room and entered in a large hall. It was decorated with large panels in oak with carved trim with great dedication, the ceiling was painted in pale blue with gold decoration. The armchairs were green and on each table there were located porcelain plates and crystal glasses. In one side of the room there was a marble fireplace while in the center a large chandelier illuminated the room.

After passing the hall they passed the staircase of the stern. The staircase was virtually identical to that of the bow except in two details: on the top of the first ramp there wasn't the clock but a large picture, as in the lower panels, and the dome was located further down.

The next room was the smoking room. Even this room was decorated in the seventeenth century English style, with large panels in dark mahogany with mother-of-pearl decorations. To decorate the room there were large windows lit artificially. The windows that looked out on the promenade deck was decorated with scenes of the harbors around the world. At the end of the room there was a fireplace with a large painting above.

The pups went beyond the smoking room through a revolving door and they entered the room of the palms. It was a restaurant with large windows that gave the feeling of being outdoors.

When they came out they found themselves in the promenade deck and, looking at the stern of the ship, they saw the passengers of the other classes who walked in bridges reserved for them.

"Hey Everest, do you want take a ride with me? We could go to the salon and get something to eat" said Skye.

"Great idea, I have a hunger" said Everest.

"I'm going in the reading room, I want to see if there is a good book to read" said Rocky

"Rubble, I heard that in the gymnasium of the ship there is also Pup Pup Boogie, do you come with me?" asked Zuma

"Of course!" replied Rubble.

Every pups had left except Marshall and Chase. "Then Chase, what can we do?" asked the Dalmatian.

Chase thought for a few seconds "I have an idea, come with me" and so the two friends began to head towards the bow.

In the _Café Parisien_ Ryder, Katie and Meredith were talking when approached Ismay. "Hi Ryder, hello Katie. Oh Miss Queen, is a pleasure to see you again"

"Good morning Mr. Ismay" they said.

"Soon it is time for lunch, if you agree we could eat together in the hall of the palms, there are people who want to meet you" said Ismay.

"For us it would be a pleasure" said Ryder.

Meanwhile, the first officer William Murdoch watched the horizon from the railing next to the helm when Captain Edward John Smith came up and leaned against the railing, too.

"Take her to the sea Mr. Murdoch. Let's stretch her legs" said the captain.

"Yes sir" Murdoch went on the bridge "Full speed ahead Mr. Moody" said to another official

"Well sir"

Both of them pressed some buttons and Murdoch down a lever forward. In the belly of the ship generators and powerful machine began to spin the propeller faster. Meanwhile, Chase and Marshall had reached the bow of the ship. They leaned themselves slightly over the railing and they watched the almost vertical line of the immense bow of the Titanic that divided ocean waves in half. Both pulled out their tongue while the wind came up against their fur.

"Twenty knots sir" Murdoch said to the captain, and both of them returned to observe the horizon.

Meanwhile, Chase spotted a dolphin just in front of the bow of the ship "Hey, look over there" he said pointing to the dolphin

"You see it?" he asked

"Yes" said Marshall.

Then there came another "Here's another one" said Marshall excited.

Before long, the bow was surrounded by dolphins swimming along with the Titanic. Then one by one the dolphins jumped out of the water "Look how they jump" said Chase.

The German shepherd starts to howl then Marshall said "I can already see the Statue of Liberty"

Chase looked at him "Very tiny of course" sad Marshall and both laughed.

They could not see it but also Captain Smith smiled, proud is to be in command of that ship. Eventually the two friends began to howl together while the Titanic was en route to New York.

"It is the largest moving object ever built in the history of man" said Ismay. Katie, Ryder and Meredith were sitting in one of the tables in the room along with Ismay, the ship's designer Thomas Andrews and Margaret Brown, a first-class passenger. Andrews and Mrs. Brown was eager to know Ryder and proved very kind to him.

Ismay continued his speech "And our Chief Engineer, Mr. Andrews, designed every parts of it" said Ismay. "Well, it may be that I've designed it but the idea was from Mr. Ismay. He imagined a ship the size so large and so luxurious in its furnishings, that its supremacy would never be challenged, and here it is, here it is the reality, the true fruit of the volition"

"And tell me, who thought of the name Titanic?" asked Margaret Brown "It was you Bruce?"

"Well actually yes. I wanted a name that sends sheer magnitude, and magnitude means stability, luxury, but also strength. This ship in fact is not only the most luxurious and the largest in the world, but is also the safest. It was built with the best construction techniques of our time. No coincidence that the Titanic was unsinkable nicknamed" Ismay said proudly.

Ryder, Katie and Meredith stared each other. Finished lunch Ismay greeted those present and said he had to talk to the captain. Ryder also decided to go, he wanted to spend time with the pups.

"I have to go on the bridge, do you want to join me? We could take a short tour of the ship" said Andrews, Katie and Meredith agreed

"Mrs. Brown wants to join us?"

"Of course" she said.

Meanwhile in the reception hall many passengers, especially women, were taking tea. Ismay and Smith were sitting at a table near the piano

"You have not yet activated the reciprocating engines" said Ismay while smoking a cigarette

"No, I don't see the need, we are right on schedule" said Smith.

Ismay smiled "The press already knows the size of the Titanic now I want they to be surprised of its speed, we need to provide them with new material. This maiden voyage of Titanic must end up on the front page "

"Mr. Ismay, I prefer not to overload the motors" said Smith.

"Of course I am just a businessman, but a captain of great experience as you know what is best"

It was clear that Smith was reflecting on what Ismay was saying

"Imagines. What a nice ending for your last journey if we arrive in New York on Tuesday evening and catching everyone surprise. We would end up on the front page, it would be the crowning achievement of your career Smith"

"I noticed that you and Ryder are very close" Meredith said

"Yes, we are friends for a long time, he's an amazing guy" said Katie

"Are you sure you're just friends?" Meredith asked

"What do you mean?" asked Katie

"Well, I noticed the necklace" she said, indicating the pendant "And I also noticed the way you look at him" said Meredith and Katie blushed

"Actually I like him, a lot" Katie confessed

"Well, I think he likes you too. You two are perfect" said Meredith and Katie smiled.

At that moment Smith, who continued to think about what had told Ismay, arrived in the bridge. "Hello Captain" Andrews said

"Hello Mr. Andrews, how is going the tour?"

"Very well, thank you."

As they talked one of the officers noticed that it was a message on-board computer and communicated it to the captain. "Sir, another iceberg notice, now arrived from the Baltic" said the officer

"Thanks Mr. Bride"

The captain saw that Meredith seemed anxious "Oh don't worry, it is normal for this time of year, in fact we will gain speed I give order to turn on the latest machines"

Meredith smiled and along with Katie and Mrs. Brown walked to continue the tour. As they walked on the bridge Meredith began to talk to Andrews

"Mr. Andrews, forgive me, I did a quick calculation of the number of boats multiplied by the capacity of each, and forgive my observation but it seems that there are not enough for all passengers" Meredith said.

"Only half. Meredith didn't miss you nothing eh?" said Andrews while Meredith and Katie looked at him.

"In fact I installed this new type of crane, which can support a row of boats in more from this side" he said, indicating the point where they walked "But there were those who argued that the bridge would be too messy, so my proposal was rejected"

"But does not it seem unwise to build a ship without thinking about the safety of passengers?" asked Katie.

"You need not fear, I have built a great ship, strong and robust. Well, we continue towards the stern, we will now visit the engine room" said Andrews.

Katie and Meredith stared each other. "I don't know why, but this sense of security and confidence undisputed makes me nervous" said Meredith, Katie nodded to show that he agreed.

The tour of the ship was over. The girls met with Ryder and the pups to say goodbye before dinner.

"I am very excited for tonight's dinner" said Skye doing a back-flip.

"Me, too. I can't wait to have dinner and meet other passengers" said Zuma.

"I found out that I will be sitting at yours own table" Meredith said

"This is fantastic" said Ryder

"Well, you better prepare. See you at dinner" Meredith said at last.

Ryder, Katie and the pups made their way to their cabins to prepare themself. Everyone wanted to get the most elegant clothes they had. They decided to meet near the staircase. Soon the pups and Ryder were ready, of course Katie, Everest and Skye had yet to finish getting ready. Ryder was dressed in a black tuxedo and he weared the tie. Even the pups were very elegant, all wore a white shirt and a jacket but it was different for each of them: Chase's jacket was dark blue and on the collar of his shirt there was a white bow tie, Marshall had a white jacket finished in blue, Rubble's jacket was beige clear, Zuma's jacket was black , with a white handkerchief in his breast pocket and Rocky had a gray jacket and a red tie in the chest stop by a tie pin.

Shortly after arrived even Skye and Everest, Chase and Marshall were speechless. Skye had a purple and pink dress, embellished with crocheted flowers, the little tuft that usually had on the head had been cut and near the right ear there was a red rose. Everest had a white dress and blue blanket at the end of the brilliant and a small scarf wrapped around the neck.

"So what?" said Skye

"How are we?" asked Everest.

"You two are very beautiful" said Chase and Marshall at the same time without realizing that the other pups were fascinated by the beauty of the girls.

Suddenly came even Katie. Her dress was white as snow, her skirt touched the ground and was decorated at its base with a line of gold silk, had a slight coat of blue silk, his circlet was gone and her hair once upon a time loose were collected in an elegant braid falling forward over her shoulder.

Ryder was breathless. When Katie reached the base of the staircase Ryder approached her and kissed her palm of the hand. After he held out his arm to her and together with the pups went down the stairs to the reception room. Meredith was already there, she had a blue dress with white gloves on her hands.

"There you are, all of you are very beautiful" Meredith said, smiling

"Thanks, you too" Katie said

"Well, soon will begin the dinner, so which will better if I give you some information about our diners" Meredith said.

"That's the Countess of Rothes" she said, pointing to a woman in a white dress and a big fan "And that is John Jacob Astor, the wealthiest man on this ship" he pointed to a man of about 50 years who spoke with another passenger. Beside him was a young woman

"She is his new wife, Madelene just eighteen, their marriage caused a scandal among the conformists" she explained "And that's Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress Pauline Aubert, of course Mrs. Guggenheim stayed home with the children. Over here we have Sir Cosmo and Lucille Lady Duff- Gordon" she said, pointing to a man and a woman who greeted their side. "And then there will be Colonel Arcibalde Grace, Margaret Brown, Ismay and Andrews. All are eager to meet you "

The group entered the dining room and walked to the center of the room where there was a large table with twenty-one seats. The services of china and crystal had already been prepared. When they arrived at the table they presented themselves to passengers. Needless to say they were a bit nervous because they were going to have dinner with millionaires and multi millionaires, but over time the anxiety disappeared.

"Tell us, Ryder, how is living at Adventure Bay?" asked Mr. Astor

"Well, Adventure Bay is a fantastic city, everyone is very friendly. And then I live with my pups that are not only members of a rescue team, but they are also my family" said Ryder

"Ryder, her friend Katie and the pups took part in the trip with the help of their city, this is an example of their great reliability and pride representing for Adventure Bay" said Mr. Ismay

"I congratulate to you, all the cities would need a team like yours" said the Countess of Rothes

"Thank you so much Countess" said Ryder.

"Forgive my question, what are your respective roles pups?" asked Mr. Guggenheim.

The pups in turn explained their roles and what they did during missions. All were struck and interested. Meanwhile came the first course. As they ate Ismay began to speak

"You all know that the main designer of the ship is Mr. Andrews, he knows this ship sheet to sheet right?"

"Certainly" said Andrews.

"Your ship is a wonderful Mr. Andrews really" Meredith said

"Thanks Meredith"

The orchestra of the Titanic directed by Wallace Hartley began playing elaborate musical pieces while passengers ate and talked. Dinner was over and now the men began to rise.

"It's time to the brandy in the smoking room" Meredith whispered to Katie and Ryder.

"Well, do you want to join me for a brandy?" aaid Mr. Grace

"Of course" replied Mr. Astor.

"Now they withdraw in a cloud of smoke and will only talk about business and politics" said Meredith

"Ladies, thank you for your pleasant company" said Ismay

"Good evening, it was an honor to meet you" said Madelene, the wife of Mr. Astor

"Do you want to join us Ryder?" asked Mr. Grace

"No thank you, sir, we will return in our cabins" Ryder said

"Well, in this case see you tomorrow night, will be a pleasure to have you back to dinner with us" said the Mr. Andrews

"Thank you sir" said Ryder.

After greeting the other passengers Ryder, Katie and the pups came out for the main deck. From the ship they could see the stars that lit up the sky.

"It was an amazing dinner, all those people were so nice" said Skye

"Do you realize that we had dinner with the aristocrats of American society" said Zuma excited

"I'm glad you're having fun" said Ryder.

As they walked Chase saw that Marshall seemed deep in thought, so he decided to talk to him

"Hey Marshall, nice evening isn't it?" Chase asked

"Yes, it was a very nice evening" said Marshall but seemed down in the dumps.

"What's wrong?" asked Chase

"All the time I did not do anything but watch Everest, did you see how beautiful she is with that dress?"

"You know, I think it's time to confess your feelings to Everest" said Chase

"You think?" asked Marshall.

"Absolutely. And I think this is the right time"

Marshall thought for a moment and decided that the moment had arrived.

"Come on pups, it's late, I think it's better if we go to bed" said Ryder.

The pups began to cross the door leading to the staircase but Everest realized that the Dalmatian was not moving

"Do you not come Marshall?" asked the husky.

"Ryder, can I talk to Everest? In private" asked Marshall that was already beginning to blush.

"Sure, but when you have finished talking go to your rooms" said Ryder before leaving them alone.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked curiously Everest.

"Come with me" said Marshall and Everest followed him. They approached the parapet, Marshall looked up to see the stars and then waded Everest, the time had come

"Everest ... I must tell you something ..." said Marshall, who was beginning to blush deeply

"Sure, what it is?"

"... That's been several months since you joined the team and ... the day I saw you ... my heart is melted. I have never seen anyone more beautiful than you ... and tonight, when I saw you in that dress I could not help but look at you"

Marshall was starting to get really nervous and Everest could not stop to listen to him, those were words that no one had never said to her.

"You are always happy, you're adventurous, you're beautiful ... very beautiful" Marshall said

"What I'm trying to say is that ... I ... I love you. I love you with all my might. Every hour of everyday since I saw you, with every cell of my body I love you, I love you with my heart and my soul" Everest was starting to cry but Marshall continued "I know I'm not as strong as Chase, agile as Zuma, I know I'm clumsy, but at least my love for you is something sincere and ... "

Marshall didn't have time to finish because Everest came up and kissed him on the lips. He opened his eyes, blushing deeply then never let go and share that moment with the pups who he loved. After several seconds the two parted. Both had red cheeks, it took a while before one of them broke the silence

"Wow ... it was ... wow" said Marshall.

"Marshall ... I love you too, I always loved you. It does not matter if you are clumsy because I like you the way you are, then, not ever change" said Everest.

The two stood for a while together watching the stars when suddenly they saw a shooting star. Everest closed his eyes and opened them again after a few seconds. Marshall looked at her and said "Did you make a wish?" "Yes" said Everest

"What do you want?" asked Marshall, she looked at him and kissed him again

"May each day be like this

Eventually both wished each other good night and went to their cabins.

"So, what did he say to you?" asked Skye

"He told me that he loves me" said Everest

"Really? Aww you're perfect together" said Skye happy for her friend.

"So, how did it go?" Chase asked, but Marshall did not seem to listen"Marshall? Are you okay?" Chase asked

"I feel very fine. I told how I feel about her, in the end we kissed and she told me that she loves me too" said Marshall again with red cheeks.

"Seen? I told you it would end like"

After a few minutes all went to sleep, anxious to know what would happen the next day.

Before going to sleep, Marshall and Everest thought the same thing: _now I understand why they call it the ship of dreams._ And with this they fell asleep.

 **A/N: in the real Titanic of the 1912 there were no computers and the propulsion was with coal, but since I set the story in 2012 I made some slight changes to make it more credible.**

 **Important news: Tomorrow I'm going on vacation, then for two weeks there will be no updates, but don't worry, when I get home I will write a new chapter. You continue to write comments to let me know what do you think of the story.**

 **Thank you all**


	4. THE LAST SUNSET OF THE TITANIC

**A / N: I'm back. I'm sorry for the delay but I was on vacation and I didn't have the computer. Thank you all for your comments and all of your support. In this chapter there is a scene which you all know. I didn't know if put it in the story or not, I finally entered the same. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **I don't own Paw Patrol or its characters except Meredith Queen.**

On April 14, after four days at sea, the Titanic had already completed half of its journey. The ship in fact, at this speed, would arrive in New York on April 18. These days the navigation was very quiet, the weather conditions were excellent, the sea was calm and the sun was shining in the sky. That morning Ryder, Katie and the pups decided to have breakfast together at the _A la carte_ restaurant. They decided to invite Meredith who was very happy to join them.

"What do you want for breakfast?" asked Mr. Gatti.

"To me a coffee and a chocolate croissant" Meredith said

"I'd like a tea with wild berries, can take a couple of biscuits with jam?" asked Katie

"Of course, as you prefer the jam?" asked Mr. Gatti

"At strawberry please" Katie replied

"Very well. And you, sir?" he asked, referring to Ryder

"For me a warm milk and a pastry cream" said Ryder

"Well, your orders will arrive shortly. Soon will arrive the breakfast for the pups" said Mr. Gatti

"Thank you sir" said Ryder

Marshall and Everest had spoken before coming to the restaurant and they decided that they would tell everyone that now they are a couple

"Sorry, I and Everest have to tell you a very important thing" Marshall said

"Okay, what is it?" asked Ryder

"Well ... we two are now together ..." Marshall said with a slight blush on the cheeks

"Really? I'm very happy for you" Katie said

"Yes, congratulations dudes" Zuma added

"I am very proud of you pups" said proudly Ryder

"So now you have two couples in the team, Chase and Skye and now Marshall and Everest, congratulations" said Meredith "Who knows who will be the next" whispered to Katie so only she felt and she began to blush.

After breakfast Ryder, Katie and Meredith decided to go for a walk on the bridge.

"Everest, how about if we spend time in the turkish bath of the ship, I heard that is good for the pores of the skin" Skye said

"Ok, let's see you later guys" said Everest.

"What can we do now?" asked Chase

"How about going to the pool" suggested Rubble

"Great idea, let's go" said Zuma

"Ok, but I'm not going to get wet, I'll stay dry on a deckchair" said Rocky.

Meanwhile Katie had gone to the cabin to take a hat, leaving Meredith and Ryder just for a few minutes.

"You know, your pups are really cool, and they're so cute when they're in love" said Meredith "I suppose they're growing up, but I knew for a long time that Chase had feelings for Skye, he fell in love with her since the day she joined the team. As for Marshall, I'm not entirely surprised" Ryder said

"Well, after all, you are their owner, their leader and also a father figure for them" Ryder smiled.

"You know ... you and Katie would make a beautiful couple" said Meredith and Ryder began to blush

"We? A couple? No ... we're just ... friends ... only this "

Meredith held back a laugh "You know, what happened between some of your pups should be understood to you, that it is much better to express your feelings, don't keep them to himself. You just have to find the right time"

Ryder looked at her and soon after came Katie, with a hat that protected her from the sun "Well, we can continue" she said. Ryder didn't admit it out loud, but he knew that Meredith was right.

The time passed quickly, now it was nearly 6:00 p.m. and the group had to prepare for dinner. Ryder had decided it was finally time for him to confess his feelings openly. He decided to get dressed quickly and quietly left the room, leaving a note on the table. After a few minutes Katie had finished getting ready and came out of her room

"Ryder, if you want we can go. Ryder?"

There was no answer. Katie walked over to the table and saw the note that said:

 _Meet me on the bow of the ship before dinner._

Katie didn't understand the reason for this meeting but decided to go. In the mean time Ryder was already on the bow, watching the ocean illuminated by the setting sun.

"Hi Ryder" Ryder turned to see Katie, standing a few feet away from him

"I read the note. I thought you were ... "

"Shhhh" said Ryder putting the index on the mouth and Katie stopped talking

"Give me your hand" he said.

Katie came up and took his hand "Now close your eyes" said Ryder. The girl was a bit confused, but did as he was told

"Now come on. Now hold on to the railing. Keep your eyes closed not peek"

"I don't peek" said Katie smiled slightly

"Now climb the railing"

Both went up to the first level of the railing "Hold on, hold on and keep your eyes closed. Do you trust me?" Ryder asked

"I trust you" said Katie.

Then Ryder took her arms to him and made them open like two wings. Katie felt the wind hitting her hair

"Okay, open your eyes" said Ryder.

Katie opened her eyes and saw the ocean lit by the sunset, and she suspended in the air above the waves "I'm flying! Ryder" said Katie excited.

After a few seconds Ryder took both of her hands. She turned and looked him in the eyes. The two approached and kissed under the sun.

The pups were waiting in front of the staircase as the previous night, with them there was also Meredith. Ryder and Katie finally arrived holding hands. The pups were surprised but Meredith was not at all

"Excuse me, this means that you are also a couple?" asked Rocky

"Apparently yes" said Ryder.

"Aww you're so cute" said simultaneously Skye and Everest.

"You see, I told you that you were perfect as couple" Meredith said, and so together they headed for the restaurant.

They sat at their usual table, together with the same passengers with whom they had dinner the night before.

"Mr. Guggenheim, I heard that you intend to expand your steel industries in Florida" said Mr. Astor

"Exactly Mr. Astor, Florida is a good opportunity for me" in that moment came the waiters with the appetizers.

"Have you noticed the dress of Miss Katie?" said Madelene

"Don't know about you, but I would give anything to have it, I love the color scheme" all present agreed and Katie blushed a bit

"Thank you all, it's actually the first time I wear this dress. I wanted to take it for a special occasion" said Katie.

"Is there a problem Miss Meredith?" asked Andrews "You seems thoughtful"

Meredith looked at him and smiled "No, actually I was thinking of making a surprise for my new friends. And I think I have an idea"

"Ladies and gentlemen, could I have your attention?" Meredith asked. All the big table stopped talking and looked Meredith

"I would like to make a toast" said Meredith "To Chase and Skye, who in a few weeks will become parents"

"Really?" asked the Countess of Rothes

"This is a wonderful news" said Andrews, Meredith continued "To Marshall and Everest, who have decided to reveal what they feel for each other" both blushed a bit

"I'm very happy for you" said Lucille Duff-Gordon

"And finally, to Ryder and Katie, who have shared their first kiss here, on the Titanic" Meredith said

"Congratulations to all of you" said Mrs. Brown

"Adventure Bay will surely be proud of its rescue team" added Mr. Grace, Ryder and Katie looked at each other and smiled.

"Therefore, I propose a toast to these young couples and the whole Paw Patrol, they can live many adventures together, so that each day has its value" then raised his glass with champagne "To the value of every single day" said Meredith finally

"To the value of every single day" repeated all the guests in chorus.

It was 9.00 p.m. at that time on the helm the second officer Charles Lightoller scanning the horizon when Captain Smith joined him.

"Clear" the captain said

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen a sea so calm" said Lightoller

"Flat as a table, don't pull a breath of wind" Smith added

"This will make it even harder to spot some icebergs, without the waves crashing against the walls" Lightoller said. Smith thought for a few seconds before he left, "I go, maintain course and speed Mr. Lightoller" Smith said, "Yes sir"

Meanwhile in the restaurant the dinner continued and everyone were having fun. It had been four days now and everyone had got more confidence with each other. At one point Mr. Andrews stood "Excuse me, unfortunately I have to go in the cabin, I have an important work to do. I wish you a good continuation of the evening, see you tomorrow" the others greeted him before he left the room.

At 10:00 p.m. the first officer Murdoch arrived on the bridge that replaced Lightoller "Do we found those damn binoculars?" Murdoch asked

"No, I have not seen them since we left Southampton. I continue my rounds, bye" said Lightoller.

Meanwhile some first class passengers decided to take a short walk over the bridge. Ryder, Katie, Meredith and the pups were still in the restaurant chatting with each other. Chase asked Ryder if he could go on the bridge with Skye and he agreed

"Skye, do you want to come in the bridge with me?" Chase asked

"Sure" she replied.

The two went out but for more privacy Chase decided to take her near the stairs leading to the bow. They didn't know but Murdoch was watching them.

"I'm happy to have participated in this journey with you" said Chase, she nuzzled the head near the neck of the German Shepherd

"Few weeks and we will become parents" said Skye enthusiastic

"You'll be a perfect mum" Chase said. The two stared at each other.

"When we return to Adventure Bay, I want to go on the beach and watch the sunset with you. As we did the first time we kissed" said Skye with eyes shining. After saying these words they kissed.

Murdoch smiled before returning to scan the horizon, were 11.40 p.m.

Suddenly he saw that a portion of the sky in front of the ship was completely devoid of stars. Seconds passed and Murdoch saw something bulky a few hundred meters from the ship. Suddenly he realized what it was.

"No. No!" he said in shock. Then quickly he ran to the bridge and shouted "Iceberg! Straight ahead of us!"

Moody rushed to commands "Soon, the whole bar to larboard! Machines astern!" shouted Murdoch.

The helmsman spun the wheel to steer the ship to the left. Meanwhile Moody had stopped the engines and they had planned to carry out a u-turn. The large propellers stopped and slowly began to turn in the opposite direction. The steering wheel of the bridge stopped

"Whole bar!" shouted the helmsman to indicate that the operation had been carried out.

Murdoch went out of the dashboard and watched the iceberg that it was very close. "Why it doesn't turn!" Moody shouted

"Do you have the whole bar at most?" asked Murdoch

"Yes sir whole bar" said the helmsman.

Murdoch saw that the ship closer and closer iceberg "C'mon. C'mon, turns"

The ship slowly began to veer to the left, the two powerful propellers side went at full speed counterclockwise to allow the ship to turn in good time, the central helix instead had been stopped because it could not be reversed. The Titanic was moving away from the mass of ice. Suddenly the boat hit the iceberg below the waterline.

At that precise moment Chase and Skye stopped kissing because they heard a tremor. Murdoch was leaning against the railing and a drop of sweat fell from his forehead. The ship continued to hit the iceberg as it progressed. The helmsman felt the rudder tremble. Meanwhile, inside the hull welds began to give opening several gashes that they did immediately embark water. Even in first class restaurant something strange happened, jugs and crystal glasses began to tremble slightly. Katie looked at Meredith and also looked after Ryder.

Andrews was looking at his notes to make improvements to the ship when his glass of wine began to tremble, he looked up and saw that the crystal gems on the chandelier moved. Meanwhile, near the bow Chase and Skye saw the iceberg a few centimeters from the ship. It was so close that a few pieces of ice fell on the deck. Both were shocked.

In the dash-board the computer indicated that the ship was taking on water so Murdoch pushed a button to lower bulkheads and close the watertight compartments in the hope that would prevent water from invading the whole ship.

"Write down the time, put it on logbook" Murdoch said to Moody, who went into another room where they kept the diary. At that moment, Smith entered the bridge

"What's happened Mr. Murdoch?"

"We hit an iceberg sir" said Murdoch.

Smith was shocked by what had told the officer "I have given orders to tack to port, I sent back all the machines but it was too close. The ship started to turn but hit it and..."

Murdoch was interrupted by Smith who said "Immediately close the watertight doors!"

"The doors are closed sir"

Smith and Murdoch peered at the rail and watched the pieces of ice fell into the bow

"Stop engines" said Smith

"Yes sir"

"And found Mr. Andrews, he must fathom the ship"

After a few minutes the ship stopped completely. Chase and Skye were still close to the stairs that led to the bow when they saw Smith, Andrews and the officers who spoke

"The ship is taking on water very quickly" said an officer

"Can you shore up?" asked Smith

"No, unless the pumps work at maximum efficiency but it will be difficult" said the man

"Have you already seen the damage in the hold post?" asked Andrews "No it's all flooded"

"It's very serious" said Chase.

"Come, we must inform the other" said Skye

Chase and Skye hurried back into the restauran, "You here at last" said Marshall

"Listen to us, a terrible thing is happened" said Skye

"A terrible thing? What are you talking about?" asked Ryder

"The ship hit an iceberg" Chase said in a low voice so as not to trigger panic among the other passengers

"What? That's terrible!" Rocky said

"Oh no, not good! How bad is it?" asked Meredith

"We're not sure, but from what we heard is very serious" said Chase. Ryder, Katie, Meredith and the pups looked still in shock.

Meanwhile, Andrews, Smith and several officers had gathered in the nautical hall to discuss damage. With them there was Ismay, who said "It is very unfortunate captain"

Andrews positioned on the table a large blue sheet with a scale drawing of the ship

"So, in ten minutes four and a half meters of water entered in the forepeak, in all three holds and in local heating" said Andrews

"With this damage when we resume sailing?" asked impatiently Ismay.

"There are already five compartments flooded" said Andrews, Smith stared him. "It can stay afloat with four compartments flooded but not five, not five. While sinking at the bow, the water will pass over the bulkheads of the bridge E, and will come up to the stern, and there is no way to prevent it" said Andrews

"The pumps, if we use the, to expel the water ... "said Smith, but was interrupted by Andrews

"The pumps can buy time, but only a few minutes" Smith looked at him without saying a word

"From this moment whatever we do ... the Titanic will sink" said Andrews.

In the room fell silent. Ismay was the first to speak "But this ship can't sink"

Andrews looked at him angrily "It is made of steel I assure you that it can sink!" shouted "And it will sink, is a mathematical certainty"

Smith hesitated before asking the fateful question "How much time do we have?"

Andrews did some mental arithmetic "One hour, two at most" he said finally. Smith and Ismay gasped

"How many people are on board Mr. Murdoch?" the captain asked

"2.200 souls, sir" said Murdoch.

Smith turned and looked Ismay "I suspect that we will end up on the front page anyway Mr. Ismay"

Then he began to talk to his officers for evacuation operations. After ordering to prepare the boats he went to the bridge and ordered to send the SOS to all ships that were nearby. Andrews also went away, he wanted to make sure that the passengers were prepared for evacuation. Ismay was still in the dining nautical, thinking back to an episode that took place even before they started the construction of the ship.

 **Flashback**

Ismay and Andrews were in the office of the White Star Linee for discussing the latest changes first to start construction work on construction sites. On the table was a drawing that represented the ship and a scale model of the Titanic.

Ismay was examining the designs of the interior

"The staircase must be more impressive" said Ismay and Andrews replied

"To build a staircase wider we need to increase the space inside the ship, but the only way to do that would lower the bulkheads"

Ismay looked him "Is there any problem? Is it not safe?"

Andrews looked at him and said "Yes, of course it is. As the drawing shows the ship is equipped with sixteen compartments divided by fifteen massive bulkheads. In the event of a leak the bulkhead doors can be lowered, even with four compartments flooded it won't sink" said Andrews.

"Well, then we lower the bulkheads, I want a staircase wide and luxurious" said Ismay sitting and smoking a cigarette.

While Andrews wrote a booklet on changes, Ismay looked at a model of the ship

"The boats obstruct the bridge" he said

Andrews stared him "Obstruct?" he asked puzzled

"Yes obstruct, the passengers don't pay to see the boats" said Ismay

"There are 48 a reasonable number. And then if the ministry will increase the requirements..." but he was interrupted by Ismay

"Don't anticipate the decisions of the British Department of Trade" and with his hand he removed from the model of a large number of boats taking them from 48 to 16.

Andrews looked at him, he knew that in this way the boats would not be sufficient for all

"But Mr. Ismay, reducing the number of lifeboats there will not be enough places in case of emergency. I suggest you rethink your decision" said Andrews.

"It is a waste of space and money, and then we are talking about an unsinkable ship" said Ismay.

 **End of flashback**

 **A / N: I'm working on writing a new history. It will be called Paw Patrol: the revenge of evil. You can go in my profile for more information. Maybe I'll put the first chapter Saturday.**

 **Warning: the next chapter of this story will be very sad.**


	5. THE END OF A DREAM

**I'm back and this is the fifth chapter of the story. As always, thanks for your comments. Warning: this is a very sad chapter and I hope you don't be angry with me for the choices that I made.**

 **I don't own Paw Patrol or its character except Meredith Queen**

Having given orders to wear a life jacket was told passengers of the various classes to remain calm, but none of them was reported that the ship was sinking. Meanwhile on the outside deck the crew were preparing the lifeboats. From whistles of four large smokestacks came out a large amount of steam, remained in the engine room due to the shutdown sudden engine. Drivers had to let out the excess steam to lessen the pressure otherwise the engine room could have been detonated. This procedure created a lot of confusion because the steam coming out in large quantities by whistles generated a loud hiss and crew members had to shout to understand each other.

At that moment Andrews was walking on the bridge, aware that the time available was little and that the boats would not be sufficient. When he saw that the passengers had not yet arrived to access the boats he approached the second in command

"Mr. Wilde where are the passengers?!" asked Andrews, shouting because of the noise

"They all came back in the saloon, it's too cold and damn noisy for them! Hey you, come and help!" shouted Wilde to two sailors. Andrews checked his pocket watch, half an hour had passed already by the impact.

Meanwhile, in the corridors of the third class the water began to enter in the cabins and the passengers headed for the stairs that would take them outside. First class passengers made no notice of what was going on. They were all busy talking or listening to the orchestra that at that time was playing in the big living room.

Near the big staircase Margaret Brown stopped a crew member "Hey son, you have made us wearing life jacket and now we are here to get bored, can we know what's going on?" she asked

"Well, I don't know madam" said the man.

Mrs. Brown looked at him "You don't know. It is your job and you don't know what's going on"

"I-I'm sorry madam, I'm going to inform me" and went up the stairway.

Mrs. Brown looked at the two men who were with her "I think nobody knows what the hell is going on"

Even Ryder, Katie, Meredith and the pups were there, but none of them was wearing a life jacket. Meredith saw Andrews that was about to climb the staircaise and stopped him

"Mr. Andrews" he turned "We know that the ship hit an iceberg, could you please tell us the truth" after some hesitation Andrews led her near the entrance that leads to the bridge walk waving Ryder, Katie and the pups to follow him.

He looked at them and said "The ship will sink" everybody was shocked

"Are you sure?" Katie asked

"Yes, in two hours or so, all this will end up on the bottom of the Atlantic" he said grimly

"But I thought this ship was unsinkable" said Rocky.

Andrews looked at the pups "There are no unsinkable ships" Meredith put her hand over her mouth

"Please don't say anything to other passengers for now, I don't want to feel responsible for a panic crisis and try to go on a lifeboat, don't wait. Do you remember what I told you about the boats?" he asked, turning to Katie and Meredith.

They stared at each other, "Yes, I understand" Meredith said. Andrews then went away.

Ryder watched him go "What's the matter of lifeboats?" asked obviously shaken.

"They are sufficient only for half of the passengers" Katie said that as he was scared.

"It's impossible, I thought that this ship was safe" said Zuma with terror in his eyes.

"What are we going to do? Now our lives are in danger" said Skye with tears in his eyes

"No, don't cry Skye" Chase held her to let her know that he would support

"Ryder, what should we do?" asked Marshall holding his paw on Everest's paw.

Ryder was thinking about what to do, if they save themselves by the ship or stay on board and assist in the evacuation operations. After all, it was an emergency and he could not turn his back on thousands of people, he had to help out.

"I can't get on a boat as if nothing had happened, I have to help the crew to rescue the passengers" Katie, Meredith and the pups looking at him "But I'm not going to force anyone. I will stay on board and try to help as I can, you go on the bridge and go up the lifeboats" said Ryder.

The pups stared each other and they realized that none of them would be gone. Chase was the first who speak "With all due respect Ryder, but we will stay by your side and we will help you to the best of our abilities" said the German shepherd.

"This mission is too big to you, you can't stay on this ship" said Ryder.

"Maybe, but when we joined the team we all did an oath, to serve and help people in need, even if was leaving of our own lives" said Marshall.

"He is right" Zuma added and then spoke Skye "We will not let you"

Ryder looked at them and could not help but be moved, knelt and said "Pups, for me it is an honor to work with you" and then embraced them. When he got up he looked at Katie and Meredith

"Girls, it's better if you hurry, places are limited"

"Sorry, what are you talking about?" asked Meredith

"We don't go anywhere, we will stay here as long as need be" said Katie. Ryder looked at them and hugged them too.

"Listen Meredith, you don't have to do it by force" said Ryder

"Are you kidding I hope. I will not go on a boat while my friends risk their lives"

Ryder, although it was far away from Adventure Bay and in a moment of fear and worry, he felt at home "Well, Paw Patrol is on a roll!"

Meanwhile, the deck crew had prepared the boats when came Captain Smith

"Sir, we are ready to fall the lifeboats" said Lightoller, the captain nodded his head

"It will not be better to pick up first the women and children in the lifeboats sir?" asked Lightoller, screaming because of the noise

"Yes, women and children first" screamed the captain

"Yes sir "

"Ladies and gentlemen, I need your attention!" shouted Lightoller when finally the noise caused by the leakage of steam subsided considerably, a sign that the excess steam had been expelled

"Well, for now can go on the lifeboats only women and children, gentlemen stay back"

Women started to climb on the lifeboats while at the entrance to the first-class the orchestra was positioned "Well guys as said the captain, beautiful and cheerful to avoid panic" said Wallace Hartley, so the small orchestra began playing for keep calm the passengers.

Smith walked over the bridge when Harold Bride joined him "Captain, the Carpathia is heading here at a speed of 17 knots, is the most that they can do" said Bride

"It is the only one who answered the SOS?" asked Smith

"The only nearby sir, they say that they can be here in four hours"

Smith looked at him wide-eyed "Four hours?!" the captain thought for a second "Thank you Mr. Bride" he told to the man that went

"My God" said Smith softly.

"Okay, the best thing to do now is to divide us: Chase, you and Skye go check the bridge C, Rocky, Zuma and Rubble you control the bridge B, Marshall and Everest you instead go check the bridge A. Katie, you and I go down until the third class and we will ensure that passengers reach the bridge. Meredith, you should go to the upper deck and help keep calm passengers and make them pick up the boats, you can do it?"

"Sure Ryder, I'll do my best" said Meredith.

"If something goes wrong, or if the situation turns out to be too critical, hop on a boat and stay there, we understood?" asked Ryder, all nodded. "Well, let's do it"

Marshall was going to go check the bridge with Everest but Chase stopped him "Marshall wait" the Dalmatian turned

"I just wanted to tell you to be careful, after all, you're my best friend" Chase said as a tear fell from his eye.

Marshall came up to him and hugged him "Be careful you too" after a few seconds the two stopped to hug and went to work.

Meanwhile, the first lifeboats were lowered into the sea and immediately began to move away for fear of being sucked in the water when the ship will sink. Meanwhile from the bridge was fired the first flare, hoping a ship near could see them.

Ryder and Katie began to descend the stairs to the third class, and after a couple of flights found themselves with water up to their knees. It was cold, so cold that made the, shiver throughout the body.

"Damn how it's cold" said Katie

"If you want you can still give up doing this madness" said Ryder and she looked at him

"No, I'll stay with you" said Katie. Suddenly they heard screams coming from a corridor and they rushed there.

The bridge B was still dry, Rubble Zuma and Rocky decided to divide to control most areas of the ship. All three found some passengers and urged them to go to the lifeboats.

Meredith was on deck, urging passengers to remain calm, but she knew that soon the last bridge would be reached by water. The ship was tilting and soon the water would reach the bridge C.

Ryder and Katie, after minutes that seemed like hours, they found many steerage passengers seeking help

"Hey you! Please help us!" shouted a woman.

"Don't worry, we will get out you from here" said Ryder. The passengers were blocked by an iron gate that was closed to prevent them from climbing bridges reserved for first-class, unfortunately needed a key to open it.

Ryder tried to open the gate but there would never have succeeded without the key.

"I can't open it!" cried Ryder

"Here, try this!" Katie said, taking off a hairpin haired and delivering it to Ryder.

Slowly he put it in the lock and tried to open it

"Please do soon! The water is starting to rise!" shouted a man.

After many attempts, with the water now reached life, Ryder was able to open the gate. Men, women and children began to come out in tens

"God bless you" said a woman.

"There are other people out there?" asked Ryder to a man

"Yes, but they are all dead"

Ryder and Katie stared and realized that there was nothing else to do at that point of the ship and they left.

Chase and Skye had controlled the bridge C without finding anyone. They went down the stairs and came into the reception room. They were shocked by what they saw. The water had flooded the various steps of the staircase, the hall reception was all flooded with wicker furniture floating as the water reached the restaurant, advancing real fast

"My God" said Skye, then she looked back at Chase

"Will be better go back upstairs" he told her.

In the deck began to spread panic. Passengers are urged to have the place in the boats. Meredith was trying to remain calm, suddenly realized that some of the lifeboats lowered into the sea had many vacancies

"Why the boats are lowering into the sea without filling them completely?" asked Meredith to herself. She looked around and saw Andrews near the third smokestack

"Mr. Andrews!" shouted

"Meredith? What are you still doing on board? Go to take refuge on a lifeboat" said Andrews

"No sir. The Paw Patrol is helping in this situation and I can't abandon them" said Meredith.

Andrews sighed "Ryder must be very proud of those pups"

"Yes he is. But there is one big problem with the boats" Meredith said

"What kind of problem?" asked Andrews.

"Well, aside from the fact that there are not enough, some were drop in the sea with various vacancies!"

Andrews looked at her and soon after approached Lightoller.

"Madam, come forward c'mon" Lightoller said to a woman, forcing her to leave her husband

"Ready to fall"

In that moment came Andrews "Mr. Lightoller, why the boats are put in the water half empty?" asked to the officer

"Don't now Mr. Andrews" said Lightoller

"Look there, just twenty people for a boat that can carry sixty and I view a boat with twelve people, twelve!" said Andrews

"Well, we were not sure the weight, these boats could yield" said Lightoller with some anxiety

"Nonsense! Were tested in Belfast with the weight of seventy men, now loads the most of these lifeboats Mr. Lightoller" said Andrews aloud.

Lightoller looked around "C'mon, there is still seats for other women and children"

Meanwhile, another rocket was fired into the sky. Ryder and Katie were in the bridge E. They had to reach the upper decks but could not get close to the staircase because that part of the ship was already submerged and there was no way to climb to the bridge D. The water came up to under shoulders and continued to get ahead.

"We can not get close to the staircase of the bow, is submerged and soon the water will reach even the ramps of the other bridges" said Katie that began to fear for her life and that of her friends.

"Okay, we have to reach the stern staircase and go out on the open deck, overcoming the smoking room and the room of the palms" said Ryder and the two made their way to the stern.

At that moment, near the bridge, Murdoch was making up the last people before dropping the lifeboat. Nearby there was also Ismay. He was helping some passengers to climb.

"Come on gentlemen, this way soon" now the boat was full

"They're all on board Mr. Murdoch" said Ismay

"Well, get ready to fall" said Murdoch.

"Very good. Well" said Ismay with his sweaty forehead. He began to look near and after a few seconds climbed over the railing and sat inside the boat. Murdoch turned and saw him.

After a moment's hesitation he said "You can drop"

A crewman pressed a red button on one of the cranes that held the lifeboat. Ismay breathed a sigh of relief, while the boat was being lowered into the sea.

Chase and Skye were back on deck. Chase saw that there were only three boats and one of them was going to be dropped, on board there was Margaret Brown, who helped some passengers to climb on the boat. Meredith was near the boat but she was still rising. Chase approached to her unseen by Skye

"Chase, fortunately you are good" Meredith said

"I need a favor" Chase said

"Sure, what do you need?" she asked

"You have to get on the boat and bring Skye with you. I can't risk that something happens to her" Chase said holding back tears

" I ... I can't do it ... I can't abandon you"

"Please Meredith, help me to save her" pleaded Chase

Meredith stared at him for a few seconds "O-okay" and sat on the boat

"Thanks"

Chase headed for Skye, knew that if the boats had all been let down the probabilities to survive in the icy water were scarce, so he did the only thing he thought right.

He walked over to Skye and had her ride on his back

"Chase, what are you doing?" she asked

"I can't risk losing you" he said as he ran to the boat

"Wait, there's another seat for her? She's pregnant" said Chase and Skye knew immediately he wanted to do.

"The boat is full, there is a place only for one of you" said officer Lowe.

Chase brought Skye down from his back and looked at her

"No way! I'm not going without you!" Skye said with tears in her eyes

"Yes, instead, you have to go, I'll be fine me" Chase said with a smile

"No! If you stay on this ship, you will die! You promised you'd watched the sunset with me! You promised you'd take care of our puppies!" said Skye crying, Chase also had tears in his eyes

"Please don't leave me. I can't live without you"

Chase hugged her and then kissed her. As they kissed, Chase pushed Skye inside the boat, then pushed the button on one of the two cranes and the boat began to be lowered.

"No Chase!" shouted Skye

"Meredith, disallow her to leave the boat!" Chase said with tears in his eyes. Skye was about to jump, but Meredith stopped her and held the pup close to her

"Let me go!" shouted Skye "Chase! Please don't leave me ! You can't do this to me!" cried without stop crying

"Shhh, do not get excited" Meredith said, trying to hold back tears. "I said let me go! Chase please! Don't leave me!" shouted Skye, but his voice was beginning to subside. "Don't leave me" she whispered. "Shh" Meredith said wrapping her with her overcoat.

"I love you. Don't leave me" she said weakly.

Chase cried silently, letting the tears come down his cheeks "Take care of yourself and our pups. I love you" whispered Chase.

Rocky, Rubble and Zuma went up the stairs to the bridge A, where they saw Mr. Guggenheim.

"Mr. Guggenheim, this is for you, sir" said an attendant handed him a lifesaver

"No thanks. I'm wearing my best clothes and I'm ready to sink like a gentleman" said Guggenheim, then sat down on a chair in front of the staircase. At that moment he came the Mr. Astor

"John" Guggenheim said "For me it was a pleasure to meet you" the two shook hands

"Thanks Benjamin, me too"

This was the first time they were called by name "Madame Aubert is safe?" Astor asked

"Shess on a lifeboat. And Madelene?"

"She too on a lifeboat. At least they will survive"

The three pups were moved but there was no time to mourn. Together they went up the last flight of stairs to the outside deck. In the meantime Captain Smith went to the bridge and closed the door, while the musicians played the last piece.

"Well that's it" said Wallace.

The musicians began to leave after he said goodbye, but Wallace stood in his place and began playing a tune known as Nearer My God to Thee. When the other musicians heard their colleague play, joined him, while the people around they were trying to reach safety.

Rocky, Rubble and Zuma were on the deck, the water had reached the entrance and turning saw the cherub of the handrail on the deck beneath them that was submerged, people were screaming looking for a foothold where cling.

The water had now reached them and also because of the current they were dragged towards the first of the four chimneys.

At that moment, in the first class salon Marshall and Everest were looking for a way out, but the water had blocked the only escape routes.

"We're trapped!" said a man who was like them in the salon.

The two pups looked and realized that for them there was no way to escape. Meanwhile Rocky, Zuma Rubble were swimming to reach a large piece of wood where cling. Zuma and Rocky came together and they went on, Rubble was a few meters from them, near the first smokestack

"C'mon Rubble, you can do it!" shouted Rocky

"C'mon dude!" shouted Zuma.

Suddenly the cables supporting the first smokestack began to give way, Zuma and Rocky were shocked. Eventually the last wire broke and the giant chimney began to fall forward where Rubble and many other people were swimming

"Rubble ! Beware !" shouted the two pups.

Rubble turned and saw the chimney that fell to him, the people next to him shouted, Rubble simply closed his eyes and at that moment the smokestack hit the water, creating big waves that risk hurl Zuma and Rocky.

"No!" yelled Rocky

"Rubble! No!" Zuma was about to jump but Rocky stopped him

"Let me go! I have to go to help him!" shouted Zuma with tears in his eyes

"You can't help him. He is d-dead" said Rocky, his voice breaking with tears

"No! He can't be dead! We have to stay together" Zuma cried and hugged Rocky trying to be strong. But the truth is that he wanted to die in place of his friend.

The bridge was submerged. Smith was locked in the room where there was the second helm of the ship. The water came through the wooden door. Suddenly the windows of the room yielded to pressure and exploded. Smith grabbed the helm of his ship and accepted his fate with honor.

In the grand staircase in the meantime, the water had flooded the clock. At that moment the glass dome broke bringing a large quantity of water that killed the few survivors who were there including Guggenheim and Astor. The water poured in the corridors of the ship, destroying the doors and flooded the cabins. In the first class salon began to increase substantially the volume of water, caused by the breaking of the dome. Marshall and Everest climbed on one of the tables attached to the floor. Shortly after they heard the windows of the hall creak because the promenade deck outside had been submerged.

"Everest" Marshall said, and she looked at him "I love you" said the Dalmatian.

Everest kissed him and seconds later the large windows crumbled. The two pups did not stop kissing and soon both were under water.

Ryder and Katie had passed the last of the stern ramp of the staircase and entered the smoking room. They were about to get out of the revolving door but Katie saw Andrews who stared at the painting placed above the marble fireplace room

"Wait wait" said Katie. "Mr. Andrews"

He looked at them "Katie, Ryder" he said in a hollow voice

"You don't even try to escape?" asked Katie, Andrews nodded his head

"I'm sorry I didn't built a more stronger ship my young friends" he said.

Ryder knew that for him there was nothing they could do, he had chosen his fate and decided to sink with his ship

"The ship is sinking quickly, we have to move" said Ryder.

"Wait" Andrews took his life jacket which he had placed on a chair "Good luck to you" he said, handing the life jacket to Katie

"You too" said the girl hugging him. After they left, but before exiting Ryder nodded his head to thank him, Andrews smiled and watched them leave.

When they came out they saw Chase sat in a corner "Chase!" cried Ryder

"Ryder! Katie!" said the German shepherd going against his master. The two embraced

"Where is Skye?" asked Ryder, Chase looked at him

"She is safe on a lifeboat, Meredith will take care of her" Chase said, dropping a tear. Ryder looked at him and said

"You did the right thing"

Chase looked at him "Where are the other pups?"

Ryder let out a few tears "We can only hope they're all right" he said.

"But now we have to think to get us to safety, come me with me" and so the group headed for the stern.

It was 2:00 a.m. the bow was completely flooded, the huge propellers were out of the water and the ship continued to tilt forward. The lights went out and turned back on, all the lifeboats had been lowered and on the ship there were still 1,500 people. Meanwhile, the objects were poured everywhere and because of the strong inclination many people slipping or falling overboard.

"We have to remain on the ship for as long as possible!" cried Ryder and motioned for Katie and Chase to follow him to the stern rail.

A flood of emotions washed over Ryder. He didn't know if all the other pups were alive or had died, he didn't know if he, Katie and Chase would survive but most he didn't understand how such a thing could happen.

In the meantime also the second smokestack broke away while the stern rising more and more. From their boat Meredith and Skye watched the scene with tears in his eyes.

"God almighty" said Mrs. Brown.

In another lifeboat Ismay turned his back to the scene to not see his unsinkable ship that oozed sheer. In those moments the generators in the engine room began to produce sparks. Soon after there was a short circuit and the lights went out on the Titanic. Suddenly they could hear strange noises and both people in the lifeboats and those still on board noticed with horror that the ship was breaking. The few people still alive who were inside the ship and not in the outside deck saw the walls give way, the pillars crumble and the windows shatter. In a few seconds in the middle of the hull there was a big flash and the ship broke in two. The stern began to fall in the water diving, the people on board were screaming and crying. Eventually the stern hit the water, creating huge waves and throwing passengers against the parapet.

Because of the backlash the last two smokestack broke away and the water began to invade the huge gash that had been created. The prow began to sink, dragging the stern began to rise. Ryder knew what was going to happen

"We have to move over the railing!" yelled Ryder while the stern section rose up into the sky. Chase remained clinging to the flagpole, trying not to let go, while Ryder helped Katie to climb over the railing. They watched the scene on his knees while dozens of people fell into the sea, or worse still clashed with the steel parts of the ship. At the end the stern section he stood upright.

"What's going on Ryder ?!" asked Katie upset

"I don't know, I don't know" he said.

Meanwhile, people clinging to the railing or other parts of the ship began to lose his grip and fall on deaf ears. People were screaming, trying to escape the cruel punishment. Chase was weary and tired, and knew that he could not maintain his grip long

"Ryder ..." the boy looked at him "Tell to Skye ... I'm sorry ... if I won't with her" said with tears in his eyes.

"No, not say so! Do you understand?!" yelled Ryder "You cann't give up, you have to be a father so don't give up!"

Chase slid with one of the legs and realized that his end was near. "Wait! I'm coming to get you!" Ryder said

"Thanks Ryder ... for everything you've done for me"

"Stop saying that! You will not die you hear me?!" yelled Ryder

"P-please ... take care of Skye and our pups, and tell her that I love her ... and that she has to promise me that she will go on with her life... and that one day we will meet again" Chase smiled briefly and let go.

"No Chase !" shouted Ryder crying.

Ryder was crying as he watched his pup falling. Chase closed his eyes with a picture of him and Skye kissing under the sunset until it hit the water.

Suddenly the stern section began to sink vertically, people were swallowed by the water freezing. "Oh my God !" Katie screamed in terror.

Ryder had just seen one of her cubs die before his eyes and Chase probably was not the only in the team that had lost their lives, as far as he knew only Skye was safe on a lifeboat. But he could not think of the dead, had to think of the living, he had to think to save Katie. The propellers were swallowed by the sea and because of the air trapped inside the stump some parts of the wooden bridge fell off due to the pressure

"The ship will drag us down! As soon as I tell you hold as much air as you can!" yelled Ryder and Katie nodded.

"Push up! Don't leave my hand!" yelled Ryder and Katie nodded.

Now the water was about to reach the last portion of the stern. "We'll survive Katie! Trust me!" he said, looking her

"I trust!" she said.

The written "Titanic" positioned on the stern was covered by water.

"Ready?!" yelled Ryder while the water was a couple of meters from them"Now!" he yelled, and both took a big breath.

After two hours and forty minutes from the impact the Titanic finally disappeared into the icy waters of the Atlantic.

 **A / N: Okay, for all those who didn't want I kill the pups, I'm sorry. But I wanted to represent the drama of that night and most of all I wanted to represent the destruction of many couples who lost their wife or husband during a shipwreck. I hope not to be hated. Even the next chapters will be sad, but as I said earlier this is a tragic story. If someone decides not to read my story because of the dramatic plot I thank you for your support. Tell me if in describing the sinking have been realistic and if you have questions, concerns or opinions ask no problems with a comment or PM.**


	6. A SEA OF TEARS

CHAPTER 6: A SEA OF TEARS

 **A / N: Wow. I am very happy that the last chapter you liked. I honestly didn't expect it. I want to thank all of you for your continued support. At first I thought that writing this story was crazy but thanks to your support, I continued to write. Thank you all.**

 **I don't own Paw Patrol or its charachters expect Meredith Queen**

Within seconds Katie and Ryder found themselves immersed in the icy water, while the stern section sank to the depths. Katie shook Ryder's hands but because of the sinking of the stern created a whirlpool that caused her to lose his grip and dragged Ryder to the depths of the ocean. Katie tried to reach him but she realized that she needed to breathe. She swam up and finally put her head out of the water

"Ryder ?!" she call "Ryder where are you?!" she shouted.

Near her were 1,500 people seeking help, struggling to cling to objects floating in the water, which struggled for breath and trembling because of the cold. "Ryder ?!" she shouted again.

Suddenly Katie saw Ryder out of the water a few centimeters from her. "Ryder, thanks God, you're alive" she said, weeping.

"We have to find something to cling to" Ryder said, looking around, after a few seconds he saw a piece of wood big enough to accommodate a person "Come with me soon" he said.

The two came to a piece of wood "Come on, you have to climb up there" said Ryder, Katie climbed above the piece of wood that turned out to be a door.

When Ryder was positioned he also tried to willows above but overweight threatened to flip the door

"Okay, you stay there, you stay" said Ryder. Katie leaned forward to get as close as possible to Ryder

"Don't worry. We'll survive" Ryder said in a trembling voice causes by cold. Near their people were screaming, the second in command Henry Wilde had a whistle he used to call the attention of boats "Do you see? Soon will come the boats, they have had to turn away to avoid being sucked but now come back here, hold on a little longer" Ryder said "

I'm so cold, I don't feel even the bones" said Katie. Both were shaking, wet hair were forming small pieces of ice and both knew they could not hold out long.

Fifty meters away also Zuma and Rocky were on a wooden board. They too were shaking and keep warm they lay side by side. "H-how a such a thing could happened?" asked Zuma.

Rocky didn't know what to say, "I don't know" was all he said.

"Do you t-think that we are the only ones to be a-alive?"

Again Rocky didn't know what to say, he felt a very bad friend, it was obvious that Zuma handed him those questions to find a bit of consolation, he needed someone to give him concrete answers . "I don't know" said Rocky.

They both wanted to cry but were so exhausted that they had not even the strength to shed a few tears. "W-why the boats are not coming back"

This time was Rocky to ask the question "I am afraid that they w-won't risk the safety of other passengers. I-if they approach these people shall be gathered around each lifeboat m-making flip" said Zuma with his lips trembling with cold.

Rocky was surprised. Indeed Zuma was right, it would be too risky to approach the tide of people trying to save themselves. "I f-fear that we will not s-survive d-dude" Zuma said with a slight smile.

Rocky looked at him "Don't say t-this, you'll see that the s-succors will arrive" he said embrancing the Labrador to keep him warm.

Meanwhile, Skye had fallen asleep in Meredith's arms. Gently she rocked her. Suddenly Mrs. Brown got up "That's enough! We can't stand here and watch, while hundreds of people are dying before our eyes!" she said with determination

"Come on, we have to go there and help them" in command of the lifeboat was one of the helmsman of the Titanic

"Are you crazy?" asked the helmsman "If we approach they will gather everyone around us, we will take on water and we will sink!" shouted the man.

"Shut up. I agree with Ms. Brown, we're going to save some lives" Meredith said

"You are crazy. Listen to me, do you want to live or do you want to die?" asked the man to the rest of the passengers.

Meredith and Mrs. Brown looked "I don't understand. We have the space" she said

"And there will be an extra seat if you don't stop talking!" shouted the pilot. Mr. Brown sat resigned.

It had been a few minutes and the whistle that Wilde had stopped playing since he was frozen to death along with hundreds of people around him. Ryder and Katie held hands, were weary and tired and Ryder felt that his end was near.

"R-Ryder" Katie said with a weak voice "I-I will not be able to resist longer" she said.

"N-no n-not say so, you c-can do it, you must l-live" Ryder said with difficulty because of the cold. "P-participate in this trip w-was the best thing that ever happened to me. Because it allowed me to be w-with you" Ryder said with a slight smile.

"I l-love you" said Katie

"No, I-I don't dare you to give up" Ryder said "Y-you can't d-die. Not here. N-not now. You'll have to live a long and happy l-life, with great adventures and you'll d-die b-between so many years, in a warm bed and n-no here" Ryder looked into her eyes "P-promise me that you will go f-forward with your life and that you d-do everything p-possible for live a happy life" said Ryder, Katie watched him

"P-promise me, I know that you understand" he said.

"I-I promise R-Ryder" Katie said with a faint voice. Ryder smiled and leaned his head on the wooden door.

Meanwhile the officer Lowe was organizing the boats to fetch the shipwrecked at sea. He moved the passengers in the other boats so that her remained empty.

"Well, take the torch and check the water, let me know if you see someone alive" Lowe said to three sailors in his lifeboat.

As they approached enough the scene before them was heartbreaking. There were dozens of bodies floating, the boat made its way among the corpses. Lowe scanned the sea with the torch and saw that all the passengers were dead frozen

"We're too late" he said softly "Keep looking!" He ordered to the sailors.

Rocky saw that a boat coming toward them "Hey Zuma, w-watch" Rocky said to Zuma and slowly opened his eyes

"T-they came to take u-us, you s-see" Rocky said, smiling slightly to make courage to his friend.

Lowe saw the piece of wood two puppies "That way!" said to the sailors. Just before the wooden board took Rocky and Zuma and covered them with the heavy blankets.

"T-thanks" Zuma said that it was voiceless.

"Don't worry, you're safe now" said Lowe.

Katie was looking at the sky when she turning slightly gaze saw a boat and tried to wake Ryder "Ryder" she said in a weak voice "Ryder, wake up" but he didn't move.

Katie stared frightened "Ryder, please wake up" Katie shook a little hand but he did not move.

Then she looked back at the boat "We are here" she said softly "We are here, on this side" but her voice was too weak because it felt "Ryder ..." Katie began to shed a few tears, then she saw that Mr. Wilde had still whistle in his mouth although he was dead. "Ryder. Wake up" after a last attempt Katie realized that there was nothing to do.

"I'm sorry" she said softly. Katie was planning to throw herself into the water and let die but suddenly remembered the promise she had made to Ryder. She looked again at the boy

"I will survive, I promise you" said Katie kissing his hand and letting his body come down in the deep ocean, "I promise" she said again before plunging into the water. Slowly he reached the body of Wilde, took the whistle, put it in his mouth and with all the breath had started to blow.

The boat was about to leave when he heard a sound Rocky "What is this?" he asked weakly.

"What?" asked Lowe but suddenly heard the sound of a whistle, turned around and saw Katie a few meters from them. "Soon, that way!" shouted Lowe.

Katie didn't stop blowing until he was reached by the boat. Immediately the sailors took her and did get on board, wrapping it in blankets. She was so tired the she didn't notice that there were also in the boat Rocky and Zuma.

"K-Katie?" asked Zuma.

She turned and saw them. Immediately she approached them and took them both in her arms. The three not exchanged a word, because the words were not needed, they were happy to see that someone of them had survived.

At the first light of dawn the 700 people in the boats saw a ship approaching. The Carpathia was arrived. Crew members worked to accommodate the shipwrecked. The first class passengers were accommodated inside the ship, while those of second and third class had to remain in the deck because of lack of space. In the kitchens of the ship were prepared meals and hot drinks. To first-class passengers they worship made available to the rooms. Katie, Zuma and Rocky were waiting in their room a waiter bring them hot beverages.

Meanwhile, Meredith and Skye were trying to find their friends.

"Where are they? Where are they?" Skye asked with tears in her eyes

"I don't know Skye, I don't know" Meredith said.

Then she saw a man who was holding a sheet where they were registered all castaways "Excuse me sir" said Meredith approaching

"Tell me Miss"

"We're looking for our friends, Ryder and Katie, with them should also be some pups" said Meredith.

The man checked his list "I'm sorry there aren't passengers who are called Ryder..."

"Oh no. Oh no" said Skye quietly

"But, there is a young girl named Katie with three pups" Meredith and Skye looked at him with eyes full of hope.

Katie was drinking a hot tea. Zuma and Rocky were asleep when someone knocked on the door and Katie said "Come in"

Meredith and the door appeared Skye "Katie!" they said to them

"Meredith, Skye" the two girls hugged and after a while Katie also embraced Skye. "I am happy to see that you are well!" said Katie crying.

Rocky and Zuma awoke "Skye!"

Meredith looked at Katie "Where are the others?" she asked.

Katie looked at her and started to cry. Meredith immediately hugged her allowing her to cry on her shoulder.

"Katie ... where are the others? Where's Chase, where's Ryder?" Skye asked with tears in her eyes. The two girls looked at the pups.

"No..." said Zuma crying "

No No no. It isn't possible!" Zuma started crying, screaming in despair.

Rocky's lips were trembling and from the eyes kept out tears. "Please let someone tell me it's a dream, tell me that we are at home. Tell me that Ryder is playing with his pawpad, while we play together in the garden. Please tell me that's not true"

Meredith, Katie and the pups joined in an embrace. All were crying, but without making any noise, leaving only the tears come down from their eyes while the Carpathia was en route to New York.

 **A / N: Yes Aurychase, you were right, Ryder died. I have cut off the Paw Patrol. I know I'm a terrible person. However if you have any questions, concerns, opinions please write a comment or PM me. There will be two chapters and then the story will be complete.**


	7. A CITY IN MOURNING

CHAPTER 7: A CITY IN MOURNING

 **A/N: Once again thank you for your comments and for reading my story.**

 **I don't own Paw Patrol or its characters expect Meredith Queen.**

In Adventure Bay the things proceeded like any other day, except for one thing. Since the Paw Patrol wasn't in town there had been no emergency that normally would have required an intervention of the team. They were now six days since Ryder, Katie and the pups had taken the plane that would take them to England to take the Titanic. Jake decided to organize a lunch in his cottage. There were the mayor, Alex, Mr. Porter and Captain Turbot while Yumi and Al had to give up the invitation because of a mishap on the farm.

"These meatballs are excellent Mr. Porter" said mayor Goodway

"Thanks mayor"

"A really good day to make a lunch all together" said Jake "Captain Turbot do you want another plate of spaghetti?"

"No thank you Jake, my belly is full" said Captain Turbot.

Alex was playing with one of his cars when he saw the news service about the Titanic. "Hey, that's not the ship that took Ryder and the pups?" Alex asked

"It would appear so, can you turn the volume up Jake?" asked the mayor

"Sure" Jake turned up the volume and they listened to all the news.

 _Welcome to our newsletter. Terrible news are shaking the world. The famous liner R.M.S. Titanic is sunk._

Everyone in the room were shocked, there were no words that could describe their faces.

 _The sinking of the largest ship in the world in his maiden voyage was supposed to clash with an iceberg. The budget is tragic, based on the information in our possession of the 2,223 people on board only 705 would be saved._

"Impossible!" shouted Jake upset. The mayor dropped er glass beaker and put a hand on her chest. "Oh my God. It's terrible" said Mr. Porter

 _Among the victims there would be simple migrants but also big names in haute US company. The ship Carpathia, stepped in to the rescue of the castaways, is heading to New York where it will arrive in four days._

After the service everyone looked shocked. Mayor Goodway immediately booked a flight to New York where they would wait for the arrival of the ship in the hope that Ryder, Katie and the pups were all good.

 **Four days after**

The Carpathia arrived in New York, it was night and it was raining. Katie, Meredith and the pups survived were watching the Statue of Liberty, heedless of the rain. When the castaways landed were greeted by a hotel that allowed those who wish to stay for the night. When they entered they saw the mayor, Jake, Alex and Mr. Porter who ran to meet him.

"Thanks God you are safe" said the mayor embracing.

"But .. where is Ryder, where are the other pups?" Alex asked.

Katie, Zuma, Rocky and Skye stared with tears in his eyes.

"No, don't tell us ..." the mayor Goodway was interrupted by Meredith "Hi, I'm their friend. Why don't we sit down?" said Meredith. When they were all seated Katie and the pups told what had happened.

 **One week later**

A week later were the funerals, in front of the lookout. The city of Adventure Bay was destroyed. All citizens of the city and neighboring countries came to the funerals. Were deposited hundreds of bouquets of flowers around the lookout, people would not stop crying.

In front of the entrance there were positioned five white coffins. Seen from left to right, the coffins were placed in this order: Rubble, Chase, Ryder, Marshall, Everest. Each coffin had been placed with a photograph and flowers of color that represent them: in the coffin of Rubble there were daffodils, over that of Chase blue orchids, on that of Marshall there were red roses, on that of Everest white petunias and that of Ryder flowers known as rainbow of Holland as they had petals with shades of all colors. Meredith also attended the funeral, but there were also Madelene, Pauline, Arcibalde Grace, Margaret Brown, Sir Cosmo Duff-Gordon and his wife Lucille and Countess of Rothes. All of them had come to Adventure Bay of respect and closeness to the citizens and friends. Isamy also was present. Initially he was asked to leave by the citizens of the city because he was considered responsible for what happened but Katie and the pups said that he could stay and thanked him for his closeness.

Katie, Skye, Zuma and Rocky were crying silently, sitting alongside each other. At the funeral there were parents of Ryder, before the funeral had been beside the coffin of their only son. After the funeral, the mayor Goodway, despite the tears and the pain, decided to say a few things.

"I ... I wrote some words ... to remember the heroes of our city but ... when I finished writing the letter I cried ... and the tears have deleted the words and... there was no time to write a new letter ... then I hope to remember everything" the mayor began to cry "... Today is a day that none of us will forget. Part of our town no longer exists. We lost ... five great friends. Ryder, I knew him since he was a kid. I remember he had a dream, a dream that finally came true. Create a team to help the citizens of Adventure Bay and all the people who need it" the mayor dropped a few tears and bit her lip. "Is that what they were doing when they died ... were helping others and sacrificed their lives to do so. Don't forget, however, Zuma, Rocky and Skye, who thank God is here with us. Don't forget Katie and Meredith. All of them have risked their lives to save the passengers on the Titanic" the mayor had to dry her tears and gave a small smile

"I'm sorry…" she said through tears "My God, I don't remember what I wrote ... " after a short pause she continued "... Their memory will remain in our hearts forever ... so that we can all learn to be kind, humble and willing to do anything to help those who need it most" the mayor finished his speech and sat blowing her nose.

Katie was the second person to speak. "I'm here now ... to read this letter ... that I wrote with the help of Skye, Rocky and Zuma. For each of our friends we have written some lines:

For Rubble: Rubble was the youngest member of our team. But despite that, his help was essential during missions. During missions he gave the best of himself, and every time there was a job he did so with great willpower. For us it was an honor to work with him.

For Everest: Everest was entered our team for several months now, but it was as if we were good old friends. Carefree and adventurous she offered her knowledge of the environment as a support during our missions. His dedication to the protection of others makes her a true heroine.

For Marshall: with him there is never bored. He was the friend that you would pull up the morale, was the brother you never had, was a lover of life. Since we have known Marshall, he was never intimidated and has always tried to keep the smile in any situation. He and Everest were a young couple, they had dreams and hopes. But we are sure that now they are both happy to be together for eternity.

For Chase: When it comes to Chase you think of him as a leader of course taken the lead. But it was his sensitivity, his concern for others, and his love for what he did that made him a teammate irreplaceable, always ready to spring into action. His maturity and his professional behavior always make him a perfect police-pup. We believe it would be a great father because nothing was impossible for him"

All present were pouring rivers of tears. The words that were used to commemorate the pups fallen ringing in people's ears. Skye cried and Zuma hugged her to make her feel safe. Even Katie was crying but quietly, she had not yet finished reading the letter.

"For Ryder: Ryder was an amazing guy. Intelligent, kind, caring. A leader unique in the world, which he did all that was needed to complete missions. When there was an emergency, large or small it was, he didn't hesitate to get involved. During the sinking of the Titanic he got busy to save as many lives as possible. One of the lives saved is mine. Ryder saved me, in all the ways in which a person can be saved. And I will always be grateful for what he did, but mostly I will love him always, until the end of my days"

 **A/N: I don't know if the letters were quite emotional, I did my best. However, it lacks only a chapter and then the story is over. Questions, concerns, opinions are always accepted.**

 **Thank you all.**


	8. THE FUTURE

CHAPTER 8: THE FUTURE

 **A / N: We have reached the end of the story. This chapter describes what emerged from the investigation opened after the wreck, it is the official conclusions, nothing invented.**

 **I don't own Paw Patrol or its characters except Meredith Queen**

After the funerals, the coffins were buried in the garden of the lookout, around the tombstones in marble was placed a large flower bed with the same flowers that were placed on the coffins. Unfortunately their bodies were never found. In the city center it was erected a marble statue representing Ryder with Chase, Rubble, Marshall and Everest and near the park of the pups was built a building called _Paw Patrol Memorial Hall._

After the sinking of the ship there was an investigation. Katie, Meredith, Rocky, Skye and Zuma had to give their testimony of what happened. For them relive those moments it was very difficult. Eventually, the investigation established that the cause of the sinking was the collision with the iceberg. It was put on record that the White Star Linee had missed a lot of security measures: the watertight bulkheads were dimmed just three meters above sea level and this helped to sink the ship before the arrival of relief; the lifeboats were not sufficient for all passengers and this considerably increased the number of the victims; the ship was traveling at a high speed, if it traveled at normal speed probably there wouldn't be a clash with the iceberg; it was ascertained that the rudder was too small for a ship of that size and that compromise the ability to turn the ship; it was reported that the ship would be escaped the disaster if it had been a few meters short, but in that case it would not have a pool.

The Titanic was, therefore, all luxury but nothing security. 1527 people lost their lives that night.

The investigation never established who were the real culprits of the incident. After a few weeks Ismay resigned from the company.

After the funerals, Meredith used her money to build a house to Adventure Bay where she moved permanently. Initially it was thought that the Paw Patrol would no longer operational but Skye, Rocky and Zuma were determined to continue to do what they wanted, even if it meant having to work much harder due to the loss of four members of the team. Katie decided to become the new leader of the Paw Patrol in memory of Ryder and the pups who died on the Titanic. Meredith instead replaced Katie to the veterinary clinic and offered them a great contribution, becoming a family friend.

For the pups was not easy to overcome the trauma of the wreck and its consequences: Rocky had to go to a psychologist once a week for the rest of his life. By now he was terrified of the water more than he had ever been. To get him to a bath you had to put him to sleep and every time he heard a sudden noise is frightening because it reminded him of the moments of the sinking.

Skye went through a period of deep depression. She felt lost without Chase but eventually she found support thanks to Zuma. Skye gave birth to twins, a male who was named William and a female who was named Elisabeth. William was virtually identical to Chase and had his own character. Over time the relationship between Zuma and Skye intensified and Zuma asked to be a father to Skye's pups. She agreed and soon the two fell in love. Katie had said the last words of Chase and Skye decided to listen to her lost love and get on with her life.

Zuma in the months after the wreck had nightmares that reminded him of the last happy moments spent with Ryder and his friends. But thanks to his new role as a father overcame this moment. Although he loved water and the sea he didn't depart too far from the shore and he couldn't longer set foot on a boat.

In the coming years William and Elizabeth became part of the Paw Patrol. Elisabeth replaced Everest and William replaced Chase. Both of the pups was told the truth about their real father. Zuma feared that they would not have accepted more he, but they said that he was the father who they would always desired.

After three years after the disaster Rocky also had children from a young husky named Rosie. Rosie became a great friend of Skye and she decided to become a member of the Paw Patrol as the new medic pup. His two sons, James and Flash, followed the footsteps of their parents and they too came in the Paw Patrol. James became the new construction pup and Flash became the new fire pup. With these new recruits the Paw Patrol returned to being what it was, and now had eight pups in the team.

 **Ninety years after**

Year 2102. It had been ninety years since the tragedy of the Titanic. Since then, many things had changed, the shipping companies continue to built bigger and more secure ships. Zuma, Skye, Rocky and Rosie had died of natural causes for some time now. But despite this the Paw Patrol continued to exist. William, Elizabeth, James and Flash continued to do their work.

Over the years all became parents and soon their children were trained to take their place when they would die. Now the team had new recruits and a new leader. Even the city of Adventure Bay wasn't the same. Mayor Goodway retired in 2070 ceding his place to another member of Goodway's family who for years ran the city. The city began to grow to have 20,000 inhabitants. With so many people in the city the Paw Patrol had to build a second base and train new pups. In 2100 the team was now known throughout the United States, there were three bases in the city and a total of 30 pups.

After their death, Skye, Rocky and Zuma were commemorated in the _Paw Patrol Memorial Hall_. After so long Ryder and his beloved pups were together again. Every year, on the day of the tragedy, it is celebrated a memorial in front of the _Paw Patrol Memorial Hall_. Every year thousands of people from across the United States will come to Adventure Bay to attend the event, along with all members of the team.

Katie retired from his job as leader at 60 years old, in 2062. She and Meredith decided to go to New York by plane and seeing the city, what they would do in 2012 if the Titanic had not sunk. Meredith died on 29 August 2073 at the age of 81 years. And Katie?

Katie was in hospital for some time, was 14 April 2102 and she was 100 years old. She had lived a happy and carefree life just like wanted Ryder. That night, when popped midnight, she closed her eyes for the last time and, as in a dream, she found herself on the Titanic, taking the form she had when she was young. She crossed the promenade deck and went in the entrance of the deck A. To receive her there were all the people she had known in those days on the ship. There were Mr. Astor and his wife Madelene, Sir Cosmo and Lucille, the Countess of Rothes, Mr. Guggenheim with Pauline, Mr. Grace and Margaret Brown. There were also the captain Smith with the officers, Mr. Andrews and even Mr. Ismay, along with all the victims of the shipwreck. Among them were the mayor Goodway, Captain Turbot, Jake, Alex, Mr. Porter, Al and Yumi.

Approaching the staircase she saw the pups sitting on the steps, they smiled to her. In front of the clock there was Ryder, dressed in a tuxedo. He reached out and grabbed her, Katie smiling. "Are you nervous?" Ryder asked "No" she replied. A few seconds passed before Katie spoke "Ryder ... this means that we will remain forever on the Titanic?" Asked Katie. "Of course. Remember? God himself couldn't sink this ship" said Ryder.

After a few seconds they kissed while the pups were howling and the people around them cheered.

 **A / N: I'm happy to have finished my first story. Thank you all for reading the story, for the comments and for all your support. Don't forget to read also my second story Paw Patrol: revenge of evil and I hope to update it soon. As always if you have questions, concerns, opinions please write a comment or PM me. If you want to write a general comment on the history and on what you think you can do it. I'm open to all comments, positive or negative. I hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **Thank you all, and at the next time.**


	9. JUST SOME THINGS TO SAY

**A/N: yeah this isn't a new chapter, just some things to say. First of all I want to say that I corrected a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes that I made when I published the story. Wow, my English was very bad XD**

 **Anyway, I think that most of the errors are gone, but since English is not my native language I bet there are some mistakes I didn't see or I didn't read them as, well, mistakes. But I'm happy that now my English has improved (I hope)**

 **Answer to "Honest reviewer"- yeah I know that I was cruel when I decided to "kill" a big part of the Paw Patrol, but I didn't get hate so there are no problems.**

 **Thanks for your time, see you soon :-)**


End file.
